Dream a Little Dream of Cas
by xBrokenStars
Summary: Dean dreams of Castiel...


The Winchester brothers were tired as hell. They barely got any sleep, and this most recent time, had been taking turns driving for around fourteen hours. It tended to wear you out, taking road trips across the country. Sam was the one who suggested stopping at this motel to catch up on some needed sleep, maybe stay in the town for a few days, and try to find a case to work on.

This motel was nicer than most. Rich, red paint adorned the walls with a splash of color. The floors were a caramel brown colored hardwood. The wooden headboards on the beds were carved elegantly, and the decor seemed to be of high quality as well. There was even a kitchenette and free wifi here. It was the first time the Winchesters had stopped at this little motel in Indiana, and they were enjoying the amenities.

Sam was dead to the world. He had always been a heavy sleeper, so he would only wake up if something drastic happened, such as the motel burning down around him. He almost didn't wake up the time his nursery caught on fire.

Dean, on the other hand, slept restlessly, fidgeting around under the sheets that half covered him. He never undressed completely when he went to bed. To sleep in, he wore a t-shirt or tank top, with boxers or jeans. It depended on the night. Tonight he slept in a t-shirt, and the white sheets covered the rest of him, but his jacket and a pair of boots were right next to the bed. With more sketchy surroundings, he tended to be very alert. If there was an emergency in the middle of the night, he could get up, put on a shirt and his jacket, and leave. Always aware; never fully relaxed. This was the hunter's life that he lived.

The older Winchester tossed and turned in his bed, seeming to be stuck in between wakefulness and sleeping. His dark eyelashes fluttered for a moment, as if he was about to awaken, but he did not open his eyes. His lips parted as he sighed, and he took a deep breath in.

Dean whimpered a bit in his sleep, as if he was trying to speak. "Cas..." he murmured, just loud enough to be heard. Then came some strange noises. He began to moan in his sleep. He kicked the sheets around, and his hands trailed up and down an invisible object in the air next to him. He moaned a bit louder. Sam still was sound asleep, not aware of his brother's dream.

Meanwhile, Castiel stood in the hallway outside the hotel room, keeping watch over their room all night since he did not have to sleep. His senses were alerting him of something quite interesting. He was part of a dream. Being an angel, he could just pop in and check the dream out. Why not?

Quietly, he turned the doorknob to the room, and stepped inside. He saw Dean sleeping in a restless manner, and realized that he was the one who was dreaming. Immediately, he placed his hand on Dean's forehead, and saw into his dream.

In the dream, Dean was doing some kind of sexual act, as two figures seemed to be entangled under the sheets, which were pulled back suddenly to reveal a shocking scene. Castiel saw himself right next to Dean, and this dream version of him was wearing only simple blue underwear and lightly kissing him. He was not necessarily shocked, it was just a quite odd sight to see. Dean groaned when dream Cas pressed closer to him, and slid his body next to the hunter's.

All of a sudden, Castiel pulled his hand away from Dean, causing him to startle awake. Dean blinked his eyes open with a surprised expression. "Cas?" His voice bellowed, "What are you doing here? In case you didn't realize, I was sleeping." He sat up, the soft cotton sheets falling down from him.

"Dean, I know I was in your dream." The angel's deep baritone voice told Dean that there was no avoiding it, he knew.

"Alright, Cas. You were in my dream. But you should also know that dreams are complete nonsense." Dean seemed to be trying to defend himself, yet Cas had never even said a thing about what happened in the dream.

However, the one thing Cas noticed about Dean was that he had an obvious erection. Never before had Dean let Cas see him in such a compromising position. He felt a bit awkward in front of the other man right now.

"Dean." Castiel's wide blue eyes searched his, looking for something. "It's fine. Really."

"Well, you know Cas, it's not fine with me! You shouldn't know about stuff like this! You're always barging into my business." Dean was yelling in a whisper now, attempting to not wake Sam up.

Once again, the angel tried to tell him that none of it mattered anymore. "Dean." He said more urgently, getting his attention. "I don't care." Castiel firmly stated. "I'm fine with the idea that you had a dream about me..." he hesitated for a moment, "doing things with you." His crystal clear blue eyes stared into Dean's beautiful green ones, and he hoped that this would go over well.

"Oh." He seemed very surprised. "Really? You're fine with that?"

"Dean, I may be a virgin now, but I never said I wanted to be a virgin forever." His rough voice whispered in Dean's ear.

"Well, Cas. In that case, I think I know what we can do to fix it," Dean replied with a wink, causing Castiel to grin slightly at the thoughts that coursed through his mind.


End file.
